


The Kids are Alright

by SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen



Category: Wayne (2019), Wayne (2019) Youtube Premium Series, Wayne - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen/pseuds/SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen
Summary: Oof so this is a little different from the actual series, i just wanted to explore the possibility of Wayne accidentally not taking Bradly's advice on not getting Del pregnant.Wayne was not sure how to react, Del was obviously scared, and so was he, but there was something else he felt, he didn't feel like this could mean his life was over, as people told him it would, it didn't feel like the end, it felt like the beginning.





	1. The Kids are Alright

Wayne wasn't sure how it happened. He knew exactly HOW it happened but he didn't think much about the possibility of it happening until now, right here in the gas station bathroom.

5 minutes before-

 

“Whoa chile, i hope your buying that for your mama.” the Kum and Go gas station cashier was a bigger built black woman who had to of been in her mid 40s. His face had started to turn red and he just wanted the women to ring him up. It was 11:48pm, the gas station was empty except for the two of them. He didn't say anything as she rang up the pregnancy test and he anxiously waited with the money in hand. Del was in the bathroom outside holding in her pee. 

 

“I know that look, you'll be in my prayers.” that did not comfort him one bit as he went outside the door. Rushing over to the bathroom where dell was doing what small children referred to as the ‘potty dance’. When he opened the door she said nothing but made a gasping noise and ripped the box from his hand.he watched as she pulled her pants down and peed on the stick squatting above the toilet, then on the second one. 

 

“Why-” “in case the first one was a dud!” she wiped quickly and got up off the toilet. With out washing her hands she started walking toward the door.

“I ain't staying in here i'll be right outside you look first.” she was to anxious for him to argue about the plan. So he sat there above the tests while the seconds ticked buy, as the ink slowly showed up on both of them, it felt like it was taking ages but in all occurred within the span of a few minutes. Two lines on each of them. He had just turned seventeen, Del was fifteen for Christ sake. It really genuinely dawned on him what was going on. Suddenly he envisioned every baby he had seen that day, every staring battle every baby he had made a funny face at to make laugh, there was something in his heart besides fear, it was buried deep but it was unlike what the nineteen year old he had met at the hospital had felt. In the moment he knew that the moments that guy had contemplated jumping on the bus and leaving not unlike what his mother did, he could never do. It was far from excitement but it felt like he had just been stabbed in the arm and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He would have to do so much work he would probably age fifteen years in the next five. He picked up the stick and a very small smirk touched upon his face. Someone could confuse the look with happiness, which to be very clear, it was not, but it was most definitely not an anger or malice.  

 

The door opened to show a impatient and anxious del, the second she saw the look on his face she felt relieved. The first thought to pop into her head was “he's not freaking out, so it must be negative.” she felt relief start to settle in her veins within three seconds.

“Its negative?!” she asked with a smile? He looked up like a deer caught in headlights and his face contorted a little bit, into more of an observant blank stare as he flipped the stick around to show her the results, the second her eyes laid on the test she started to panic.

“Oh my god  im gonna throw up.” she made her way over to the toilet swiftly and some of the liquid she had drank earlier in effort to make herself have to pee came up. Wayne continued to look at the urine covered stick. “Hi im gonna throw up, im dad.” Del lifted her head up and stared at him for a few seconds. “Are you shitting me right now. Your gonna make a fucking dad joke?” he had wide eyes and shrugged. “Why the fuck are you so calm?” She was unable to understand his body language. He was standing there probably had pee in his hand, slouching not tearing his hair out. “ I don’t know, I’m not really sure what I’m feeling, I mean, this is definitely gonna make things a lot harder and your brothers  _ are  _ going to try to beat me to a pulp, but it’s like we  _ did _ that y’know?” 

She was at a loss for words, “ you mean your first instinct isn’t to call a cab and and get us to the planned parenthood?” 

“For an abortion? No!” He walked over and bent down so he was squatting next to her still bent over the gross toilet. “ unless that’s what you want?” She huffed out, studying his face she supposed if she was going to be in this absolutely unfortunate situation, she was glad it was with him. She knew how bad his mom leaving hurt him, and he was such a gentle creature, which others would find a terrible character assessment. But he wouldn’t leave her to deal with this all by herself. 

“I just want to go home right now.” He stood up and put a hand out to help her up. Then went over to the sink and stuck the cap on the stick and put it in his pocket. She wondered why he was taking it but didn’t question him. 

 

The walk to her house was silent neither of them having much to say, her mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of some 90s show, they snuck in through her window as quietly as possible. Del sat on the end of her bed and put her head in her hands. 

“ what are we gonna do?” There was a helpless tone in her voice. Wayne sat down next to her and looked at the ground. “What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know what i want to do, Wayne.” She turned her head in his direction and they maintained eye contact, hers were filled with fear and puppy love naiveness, his were wide just a bit more hopeful, she feared the cause was because their situation had not yet settled in. 

“ do you want to have an abortion-“ she made a tired noise at that word, but he kept talking “ or go through with the pregnancy and give it up for adoption, or do you want to have it. I just think it’s important for you to know I’m not gonna leave no matter what you decide.” He talked in a completely serious a tone he didn’t use often. 

 

“I don’t know, Wayne. How would we even- I’m fifteen, Everyone’s gonna think I’m a whore, including my parents, I don’t know what they're gonna say but it sure as hell ain’t gonna be like what you’re saying now.” She was on the brink of tears by the end of her rant but held them in and kept her voice from breaking. 

 

“Someone once told me that getting a girl pregnant would mean my life would be over, if you feel that way you don’t have to keep it, but if I’m being honest it doesn’t feel like the end.” His words sounded so poetic to her ears she found it hard to hold her panic in. She reached around wrapped her arms over his shoulders letting long breaths enter and leave her chest. 

“Okay.” he didn't know what she meant by that. She started to sit up and and lay down in the bed, over the covers in the fetal position. He followed in suit and they just laid there questions swirling around in their minds, eventually he would have to get up and go back home, but for now he kept his body close to hers. 

 

He felt her breath start to even out and he knew she was asleep slowly Wayne's hand slipped completely around her waist, it palmed her stomach which was currently flat. All his life he had been best at using destruction, the world was black and white with people who did bad and deserved what they got and people who deserved to be defended. He had created something, arguably the best thing you could create. It scared him so much, how would they do this? A goddamn huge part of him wanted her to get an abortion, but then an easily just as huge part wanted to watch this child grow and thrive. It’s like he was being torn and grateful because he could not make the final decision, he could communicate his feelings but ultimately it was all up to del, who he knew would make the right choice, she was so smart, wiser than he could ever dream of being, truly the brains to his brawn. But he also knew she was confused and hurting, what she said was true she would lose a lot more than him, although he dared anyone to speak ill of her, anyone with half a brain knew there would be consequences. He lightly kissed behind her ear over her hair and got up out of the bed before exiting through the window. His feet pattered as a very light drizzle covered the street, he was headed toward the bus stop hands in pocket, hood up, head down until he arrived at the bus stop. He sat on the bench inside the waiting room type thing next to an older man, he seemed meaty and tall built like an linebacker in his mid 50’s thinning blond greeting hair covered most of his head. The older man was reading the paper and every so often looked down at his watch. 

 

“Why it’s a little late to be out, dontcha think kid?” 

“ maybe.” This was an excellent time for Wayne to let out those deepest darkest emotions, so that was exactly what he did. 

“ I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant.” He said it with a sigh awaiting the strangers reply. 

“Jesus kid, you can’t be over eighteen.” 

“I’m seventeen.” 

“That’s some deep shit.” 

“She’s fifteen.” He watched as the man's demeanor became more and more sullen. 

“She say she wanna keep it? Cause good fuckin’ luck to the both of ya’s.” 

“  _ I  _ don’t know,  _ we _ don’t know.” 

“Well not to be a downer but you gotta get her to get that thing out,  _ quick. _ ” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“I fuckin’ suppose.” 

“People keep saying that but I don’t feel hopeless. Is such a horrible thing if we try?” His eyes held concern and the man was at a loss, what seventeen year old boy want to be tied down, future flushed down the toilet? 

“ this is another human being your talking about here, you can’t just try and then decide it’s not for you. You gotta be committed to it for the next 20 years and a fuckton if money’s gotta go on diapers alone.” The man noticed Wayne digesting his words and tried to give him some more genuine advice. “ if the future ain’t looking so hot, don’t bring a kid into the pool to drown with you.” Wayne pushed out a long hard breaths as the bus came to stop in front of them. “Thank’s.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Del browsed the library, her strait brown hair was pulled back into a high pony, she was trying to be discreet as possible. The shelf was full of colorful titles that overwhelmed her, talking about how to discipline kids that don't listen, how to love your child properly, the meaning behind getting a goldfish. It overwhelmed her, thoughts of a violent mini Wayne, how would she provide, how would Wayne provide, daycare, food, diapers. Abortion would be so easy, she was pro choice, she didn't understand why she couldn't come to terms with it being obviously the only right option. Her eyes laid on a book someone had mentioned to her before, What to Expect When You're Expecting. She held it in her left arm for consideration, she saw a book titled, Teenage Pregnancy, It's Not The End of the World, she picked that one up too. 

She considered adoption for a moment, and it broke her heart. She didn't know much about what she wanted, having a baby, break that in itself apart. Going through all the stages of pregnancy, having to worry about what to do when she has to tell her parents. She remembered a conversation she had with her aunt in that moment. 

It was her thirteenth birthday, it would have been three months until she formally met Wayne. Her aunt Trish was taking her to have a special birthday brunch, she didn't get to see much of her aunt because Trish lived in a smaller city in Illinois. Del had always looked up to trish, who was the stereotypical ‘cool lesbian aunt’. She had a tattoo of a peace sign with a tongue between the fingers on her left rib cage. She wore big yellow glasses and looked like she walked out of a 1970's stoner movie.  
“You're getting so big Del.” both her hands were on the wheel and and her navy freshly manicures were tapping lightly to the beat of the song. “One day your gonna be just like me, driving around do adult bullshit.”  
“Adult bullshit seems kinda fun, sometimes.” trish laughed at that.  
“It is sometimes.” trish looked at Del, really looked at her and smiled a smaller more sincere smile.” but sometimes things are hard, you know that?” dell stopped smiling so big and nodded realizing the tone switch in Trish’s voice.  
“Sometimes your mom and dad get in fights about stuff and they scream so loud you can't even hear your own thoughts? Sometimes your dad comes home from work just angry for no reason at all and only calms down after he's had a beer? Your mom doesn't pay for something even though she taught you stealing was wrong? That's adult bullshit that sucks.” Del looked down at her nails taking in Trish's lecture word forward.  
“If you grow up and got some adult bullshit going on, and need some help, i'm always a phone call away. Okay?”  
“okay.” dell looked back up at trish, and trish was just smiling while driving around looking for a parking spot. 

Dell sat in the park trying to read Teenage Pregnancy, It's Not The End of the World but she kept getting distracted by the children playing at the park, they were so loud and happy, all of them. Every once in a while one kid would fall down and cry, or two would start fighting,but majorly they looked happy. She wasn't surrounded by many children, besides when she was a child herself. Her blood rate spiked as a young child started running towards where she was sitting. He was a small and chubby Asian boy with a puff of strait jet black hair on his head. He strolled up to her and laughed waving his tiny arms.  
“Well hiya, you're supposed to be over there.” Del pointed over to the playground knowing he was to young to comprehend what she was saying. Before a couple of seconds a woman that looked to be his mother started walking over to get him. She looked young, although if she was being honest its seemed as though Asian woman didn't age until they were 60 then looked like wise elders. At least that was what she had observed.  
“Oh Wiley!” she lifted the boy up, “ I'm sorry if he disturbed you.”  
“Not at all, he's really cute.” Del watched the women's eyes look lay on the books she was reading, it was just a slight change in expression. Nothing rude but a quick second of processing. “Oh, are you… expecting? ” Del did not anticipate to answer that question, she had seen the face of the lady checking out but made a quick excuse that the books were for her sister  
. “No, no, I'm…” she was at a loss for words, she didn't want to speak them out loud. She looked down feeling to ashamed to make eye contact.  
“ Hey,” Del looked up at the woman. “Honey, its okay.” the woman was bouncing the baby on her hip. “You'll be okay… do you want to hold him?” she looked at the boy, and before she knew it he was being handed over. He was heavy and smiley, drool was seething out of his mouth as he blew bubbles. It felt strange, did she want this? Did Wayne want this? Wayne made it clear that he supported her decision, but she wanted to know what he truly wanted.  
Maybe she wanted this, maybe not now.  
Del tried bouncing the baby on her hip and he started to laugh. “Wiley?” she asked looking up at the woman, “yes, after my grandfather.” the woman was smiling a wide toothy grin, she exuded kindness and energy, her toothy grin slowly pulled together into a finer more defined smile and looked at Wiley.  
“I'm Emily, by the way.” she let out a small puff of laughter.  
“I'm, uh, Del.” Wiley reached his arms out to Emily, and Del handed him back over. And he looked joyous to be back in her arms.  
“Well, Dell, it was nice meeting you,”  
“Um, yeah, nice meeting you too.”  
“ you know, i believe everything happens for a reason, your very young and it's natural to be confused. No matter what you chose to do about your… situation, try to live with no regrets.” a tight lipped smile grew on Del’s face as she slightly nodded. The woman retreated holding the child's hand as it stumbled away. She tried to concentrate on the book but the woman's words kept spinning around in her head. 

‘Live with no regrets.’ how would she know if she was going to regret something in the future if she had never done it before. The sun beat down and her eyes couldn't help but wonder over to the children again. Tonight she would have to talk to Wayne about it, she hadn't seen him since last night and planned to meet up with him again tonight at this very park. She let her mind drifts to more positive things that could happen, if she were to get an abortion her problem would be solved, nobody besides them would know it ever even happened. She supported other women in that choice, in every circumstance she thought women should have that option, but she herself had always thought that it wasn't for her, how that made sense she didn't know, in her heart she felt like if she were to have an abortion she would instantly regret it, but in six months would she regret not having one?  
The idea of adoption still seemed horrendous, to go through the pregnancy having everyone know she got pregnant, having that lingering feeling of eyes on her everywhere she went, a young girl with a stomach ballooning out from under her clothes.  
It wasn't like she was the whore in church, most of the girls she had known had, had sex before. Many of those when they were fourteen, with multiple people, she was never one to slut shame, but she hadn't been sleeping with multiple guys, she slept with Wayne three times, they weren't careful the last time and that must have been the night it happened.  
The only difference between herself and those girls is she got knocked up, why does that suddenly make it worse when she did it? They were doing the exact same things. Nonetheless now she has become a statistic, now she is the only one who should have been practicing abstinence, everyone else is fine to carry on until another girl slips up and either gets an abortion or decided to carry on with the pregnancy.  
Why were they suddenly the whores? The undesirables? Damaged goods? Del understood why.  
But to go through all of that, to not even get to see your baby, it felt unfathomable. To have the credit on your name snatched away all for nothing. To have your parents stop seeing you as their little girl, for what? What would Wayne feel? Irresponsible? He makes a mistake and is a Man?

Could she keep the baby? Could she spend her future focusing on the minuscule thing growing inside her? She didn't know if Wayne was ‘the one’ but she knew she loved him. She didn't think they were ready to become a family, she didn't want to rush and get married as if her parents would let them, would her parents let her live with them? She feared they would give her an ultimatum, she wanted to be an adult? She wanted to go around acting grown, sucking and fucking, she made her bed she can lay in it. She didn't exactly want to have to move in with Wayne and his dad, his house was small and got too cold in the winter and too hot in the summer, hers wasn't much better but it was more baby friendly. With that being said she couldn't imagine sleeping alone and having to take care of the baby alone without Wayne. Would it be worth throwing away what future she had, dropping out living with her parents and working a dead end job for the rest of her life, because of this one decision? She had dreams too, she wanted to go to college and become an active political figure, teen mom didn't exactly scream ‘i'm a responsible and preferable candidate, that can change your town for the better!’ Wayne didn't know what he wanted to do, he was barely making it through school at the moment, he could learn a trade skill like carpentry or demolition but she hadn't been pushing him to talk about it to much. 

Dell thought despite everything that could go wrong, she could be a good mom, she was young and naive but she had so much love. If a tiny life needed her and depended on her she would try her hardest, and at least she wouldn't be alone.  
After getting progressively more and more consumed by her thoughts she put the books away in her backpack and started walking home, every so often she would notice her hands subconsciously start to feel her stomach.


End file.
